


The Lion's King

by Aurora_Mandeville



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Inspired by The Lion King 2, Lucico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Mandeville/pseuds/Aurora_Mandeville





	1. The Rescue

Nico wandered through the woods, meandering over the border, back and forth, back and forth. It was his favorite place to think, to just be alone, no one ever ventured to the borders out of fear of starting another war between Narnia and Archenland. And being the son of Hades, Nico could shadow-travel out of there faster than the blink of an eye, meaning he could never be caught, if anyone was out there patrolling the border. Well, technically, Nico could be considered border control, he was really the only one out there constantly. Not that he really cared if anyone crossed the borders, well, if they were out to kill Percy Jackson, that would be a problem, but otherwise, anyone could cross. Nico was pretty reasonable when it came to Narnians and Archenlanders, he wouldn’t kill a person on sight like a child of Ares or take them in for severe questioning like a child of Athena, or even torment them like a child of Hermes. Sure, he had a few tricks up his sleeve to get people to talk and tell the truth, but simply looking at him seemed to be enough for most people to cooperate. He was creepy by most terms, from a distance he could pass for a ghost or a zombie, if he really tried. So even his own people kept their distance from him, except his only sister, and that was only because she was a daughter of Hades as well. Nico sighed, he would normally have said he didn’t care about having friends, someone to love, but that was a lie, if it hadn’t been for his sister, he might have died of loneliness a long time ago. He really did want friends, but who would want to be friends with him? A scream pierced his thoughts. He only paused for a second to figure out where it came from before his feet practically flew across the ground to the nearest shadow. He traveled to a tree not far from the coast, and watched in shock and horror as a figure threw another into the sea, the girl screaming as she plummeted into the sea. Nico couldn’t see who the culprit was as the figure rode off to Archenland, but he didn’t care when he heard a splash. He quickly tore off his shoes, coat, and scabbard before diving into the sea after the girl. He could hear her coughing and sputtering, her cries of help getting feeble. He soon reached her, and quickly found out why she was unable to swim, her hands were tied. Anger seethed through him as he looped his arm under her shoulders and swam back to shore, his blood boiling like it was in a hot furnace. Who would do such a thing? He swore to find the perpetrator and bring them to justice, but first things first, he had to get the girl to safety. After a few minutes of what seemed like slow going, he got her to shore and quickly untied her hands.   
“Hey, are you alright?” he asked, worriedly.   
She coughed between words, “Y-yes, n-now I-I a-am. Th-thank y-you. Wh-who are y-you?”   
“I’m Nico di Angelo, one of the Archenlanders. You’re a Narnian, right?” She nodded, her teeth still chattering from the cold. “Do you know who did this to you?”   
She shook her head, “H-he had a m-mask on.”   
Nico sighed, “Of course.” He held out his hand to her, “Come on, let’s get you warmed up.”   
She took his hand and got up, “A-aren’t you c-cold?”   
Nico shrugged, “I guess I’m a little bit more used to it than you are.”   
“O-of course y-you are.” She tried to smile, but the attempt was thwarted by her chattering teeth. Nico bit back a chuckle as he led her to the tree where he left his things, throwing his jacket over her before putting back on his shoes and scabbard. The two walked northwards in silence for a few minutes before Nico broke the silence with a question that came to mind.   
“What were you doing all the way over here, near the border?” She sighed, her teeth chattering less now that the sun was getting higher in the sky.  
“I’m Queen Lucy the Valiant, and I wanted to see if I could talk peace with the Archenlanders,” she replied after a moment’s pause.   
Nico’s eyes widened, “The Queen Lucy?” She nodded. “That would have certainly started a war had you died.”   
She smiled grimly, “You think?”   
Nico’s eyes flashed, startling Lucy, “What I think, your majesty, is that someone wants this war between Narnia and Archenland to continue very much, whether or not we want it to. And they obviously knew about your desire to end this all, I guess they figured on killing two birds with one stone.”   
Lucy’s eyes widened, “You may be right, in which case it was a Narnian who attacked me, not an Archenlander!”   
Nico nodded, “That would be the only explanation.”  
A hint of hope sparked in Lucy’s grey eyes, “But that would also mean, you guys are tired of fighting as well, right?”   
Nico nodded, sighing, “Yeah, basically. you would have found a most willing audience to your proposals.”   
Lucy laughed, “The only proposal I had was that instead of fighting, we have tournaments, fairs, and trade between our countries.”  
“Your brother, High King Peter, does he approve?”   
Lucy winced, “Well, sort of? He’s been so busy battling the Titans to the north that he really hasn’t paid much attention to other things. But Edmund thought it was a good idea, so he gave me the go ahead.”   
“But why did you come without an escort?”   
“Because I didn’t want you to think I was planning an attack or anything of the sort. and I figured you were all decent fellows who wouldn’t harm an unarmed lady. Looks like I was right on that point, but I didn’t think that there could be someone in Narnia who wanted to keep the war going when everyone else is tired of it.”   
“Good point.”   
“Queen Lucy! Your Majesty! Lucy!” several voices called out through the trees.   
“That’s Edmund and Susan! Over here! I’m alright!” Nico didn’t get to ask the first question that came to mind, how did they know she was in trouble? But he found out he didn’t have to when they met up.   
Susan embraced her little sister, “Lucy, thank Aslan, you’re alright! The mermaids told us that you were tossed into the ocean, but someone had saved you before they could help!”   
Lucy laughed as she glanced at her rescuer, “Did you hear that, Nico? You’re apparently faster than a mermaid!” Nico rolled his eyes as he approached the posse.   
Edmund strode towards him, “You saved my sister?” Nico gulped at being in the presence of the king, he wasn’t the High King, thankfully, but he nodded. Edmund extended his hand to the dark-haired teen, “Thanks.”   
Nico shook with a firm hand, “I’m just glad I was near when she needed help.”   
Edmund cracked a grin, “Same here. You’re an Archenlander, aren’t you?” The murmurs began, Nico noticed, at the mention of his country, rather than at his appearance.   
“I am,” he replied. Edmund slowly nodded, as if confirming his suspicions, probably coming to the same conclusion that Nico and Lucy had just moments before.   
“Well, if that’s the case, perhaps you can do something for us,” began Edmund.   
“You mean besides saving your sister?”   
Edmund shot him a glare, “Do not joke of that, please. But you could probably help her bring peace to our countries. We might have to wait for Peter to return, but for now, would you mind staying with us and learning the ways of Narnia?”   
“Uh, yeah, I guess.”  
“Shouldn’t you go back home and get ready?”   
Nico grimaced, “No, my sister travels primarily with the Hunters of Artemis now, and no one really notices me back home. Maybe I should go find someone more worthy, someone who the rest of Archenland is more willing to listen to.”  
“But Narnia is more willing to listen to you now that you’ve rescued me,” pointed out Lucy.   
:Maybe you can be an advisor to our ambassador to Archenland,” remarked Susan.   
“Well . . .”  
“Oh come on, you should try it, just for a few days.”   
“Alright, but if I’m right, I’ll get who I think is better suited for this.”  
Lucy smiled, “Great! Come on, I’ll race you!”   
“But I don’t know where anything is in Narnia!”  
“All the more reason to keep up!” Everyone quickly got ready and the group galloped off, a hint of hope sparking in Nico’s chest.


	2. The Ways of Narnia

High King Peter returned the following day after Lucy’s incident, and was almost overwhelmed with emotion with everything that was going on; rage at the attack on his little sister, fear of the impending threat of false accusations, worry over the situation in the north, and an immense sense of gratitude at what Nico did. However, he did not immediately grant Lucy the duties of ambassador to Archenland, but he did grant Nico passage to Narnia, though it was only the status of tourist. Nico didn’t mind one bit, he had already begun going through names in his mind, those whom he believed to be a much better choice as ambassador to Narnia. But he decided to enjoy his time in Narnia, and keep an eye out for Lucy’s attacker. Unfortunately, he wasn’t quite sure how he was going to be able to do that if the first thing Lucy wanted to do once he received permission to travel through Narnia was to show him around the country.   
“Wait, Lucy!”   
“What?”   
“Don’t you think the two of you should take a bath?” blurted Susan before Nico could reply, she and Edmund catching up to the duo out in the hall.   
“What?’ he asked incredulously.   
“Oh, you’re right Susan, we should. Come on, to the bath!”  
“But Lucy, wait!” he exclaimed as she took off again, practically dragging him behind. He glanced around for help, but he only saw the quickly disappearing forms of Susan and Edmund.   
“Oh, don’t worry, you’ll get used to it,” grinned Edmund before he and Susan walked off. Nico groaned, so much for that. His main concern for the bath was quickly dissipated when the fauns talked gaily with him, never pausing or even blinking at his scrawny form, much less worried about which deity he was the son of. Apparently Pluto, the Roman version of Hades, was a little more accepted in Narnia than in Archenland. Nico became intrigued and started to ask about the Roman deities. He found quite the willing teachers in many a faun and nymph. Even Lucy talked to him about the many deities of Narnia, though her main subject was Aslan, perhaps the one being Nico couldn’t quite get his head around, though the desire to meet the great Lion grew every time Lucy talked about him.   
“What is Aslan, anyway?”   
Lucy glanced at him quizzically, “What do you mean? He’s the creator of Narnia and everything in it, the great Lion!”   
“But he’s not like the other deities, they all have children, but not Aslan. They even bow to him, even the king of the gods, Jupiter himself!”   
“Well . . . I guess it is hard to explain. I mean, we don’t worship the deities like gods at all, we see them as more of a different species, much like fauns, nymphs, and centaurs. I guess, I guess you can say Aslan is really the only one worshipped like a god, the others are more like his messengers, the ones appointed to watch over Narnia. Apparently Narnia isn’t the only world created by Aslan, which makes him a very busy Lion.”  
“I don’t know, I don’t think many Archelanders will like the idea of Zeus bowing to anybody.”   
“But that’s just it. Don’t you get it?”   
Nico raised an eyebrow, “Get what?”   
“Your gods really aren’t gods, any more than ours. Your gods have to obey every one of your whims, while ours must obey every whim of Aslan’s, someone far wiser than anybody else, even my brother Edmund.”  
“I-I still don’t get it.”   
“Think of it this way, imagine a genie had the chance to choose between two masters. One was human and based all of his wishes upon his desires, whether for good or ill. The other was an immortal, both wise and just, and knows exactly what everyone needs. Who do you think the genie should choose?”   
Nico bit his lip, “The wise immortal, the genie’s powers would be put to better use by his commands.”   
Lucy nodded, “So who do you think your gods should listen to, the wise and just Aslan, or us selfish humans?”   
Nico’s lips began to curl, “The wise and just immortal, Aslan.”   
“Correct.”   
“But why hasn’t he visited Archenland?”  
Lucy shrugged, “I don’t know, I can’t command him to do anything.” She began to smirk, “After all, he isn’t a tame lion.” A chuckle startled Nico, causing him to turn and notice the faun from which the chuckle came.   
“You took the words right out of my mouth, your majesty,” he grinned and winked.   
“Hello, Mr. Tumnus!” she rushed towards the faun and the two embraced. “Mr. Tumnus, this is Nico di Angelo, Nico, this is Mr. Tumnus.”   
The faun bowed elegantly, “A pleasure to meet the Archenlander who risked his life to save our lovely queen.”   
“Oh, uh, it was no problem, I’m just glad I was there when she needed help. Besides, any Archenlander would have done the same.”  
“And made sure she got back home safely once they found out who she is?”   
Nico winced, “Well, they might have held her captive, but nobody would have killed her, we’re too honorable for that.”   
“Oh, well that’s good to know.”   
“Learning sarcasm from Edmund now, are we?”   
“A fine teacher, if I may say so myself.”   
Nico couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing, “Go figure, he reminds me of both Leo and Percy.”   
“Who?”   
“Leo Valdez, the most annoying of the sons of Hephaestus, or Vulcan, and Percy Jackson is the son of Poseidon, or Neptune, according to you guys.”  
“Ah, they are very proficient in sarcasm, huh?”   
“Oh, very, the two of them and Edmund would have a field day for sarcasm.”   
“Another reason why we should mend this rift between Narnia and Archenland, it sounds like we have more in common than we originally thought.”   
Nico paused, “I guess you’re right about that, but there’s still a lot about Narnia that I don’t know.”   
Tumnus glanced at Lucy, “Then, shall we?”  
Lucy grinned, “Of course, we were heading out for that very reason when we bumped into you.”   
“Then allow me to act as your guide,” stated the faun as he bowed gracefully.   
“It would be a pleasure for you to grace us with your knowledge,” replied Nico with an equally graceful bow.   
Tumnus straightened, grinning widely, “Now look who’s using sarcasm. Percy and Leo have taught you well.”   
“Well, just Percy, I’d say, Leo wouldn’t touch me with a forty foot pole.”  
Tumnus raised an eyebrow, “Now why would that be, if you don’t mind my asking?”  
Nico sighed as he shifted from one foot to another, “Because I’m a son of Hades, Pluto according to you Narnians, not many Archenlanders like him.”  
“Wait, you’re a son of Pluto, or Hades?” exclaimed a dark-skinned girl from the corridor.   
Nico glanced at her quizzically, “Uh, yeah? And you are?”   
“I’m Hazel Levasque, I’m a daughter of Pluto!”  
“Y-you are?” Hazel nodded excitedly. “Then, that must mean . . .”  
“We’re brother and sister!”   
“I guess . . . oof!” Nico found himself engulfed in a tight squeeze.   
She pulled back to bounce around in glee, “I can’t believe it, I have a brother!”  
Nico cracked a grin, “And a sister.”   
“A sister!”  
Nico nodded, “Yes, her name is Bianca, she joined the Archers of Artemis, or Diana, though.”  
“Meaning?”   
“Meaning she obeys Artemis, or Diana, and has made a vow of perpetual virginity, though she is now immortal.”   
“Whoa,” breathed Hazel and Lucy.   
“Queen Susan has the protection of Diana,” commented Tumnus.   
“Shouldn’t she have the protection of Hera, I mean, Juno?”   
“What? Oh no, Reyna has Juno’s protection because she married Peter, who has the protection of Jupiter,” replied Lucy.  
“So who protects you and Edmund?”   
“Well, Apollo protects me, and Minerva protects Edmund.”  
Nico arched his eyebrow, “Athena protects Edmund? That’s interesting, we’ve been told you guys belittled her!”  
Lucy blinked, “Belittle her, why? She is very important! She’s part of the greatest family! Jupiter, Juno, and Minerva are the highest of all of them! Where did you hear such nonsense?”   
Nico shrugged, “The children of Athena talk about it all the time, you’ll have to talk to them about that.”   
Hazel raised an eyebrow, “The children of Athena? As in, Minerva, right?” Nico nodded slowly. “But, Minerva has vowed perpetual virginity, just like Diana and her archers!”  
Nico grinned sheepishly, “Oh, that, yeah, um, it’s kind of hard to explain. You guys know how Athena, I mean, Minerva, was born?” The three nodded.   
“She jumped out of Jupiter’s head,” commented Tumnus.   
“Yeah, well, apparently all of Athena’s kids do the same, they jump out of Athena’s head.” The three glanced at Nico before glancing at each other, and burst out laughing.   
“That must be the most hilarious thing to see!” snorted Tumnus.   
“Oh, we’re sorry, we shouldn’t be laughing, but . . .” began Lucy.  
“Nope, we should be, that is just way too funny,” blurted Hazel from behind her hand.   
Nico started to snicker, “Yeah, now that you mention it, that would look silly. But apparently, that’s how it was done. And, now that I think about it, it makes sense too.”   
“What does?”   
“Oh, the fact that they all pretty much look the same, blonde hair with grey eyes.”  
Hazel raised her eyebrow, “Seriously? Minerva is supposed to be the wisest one as well as creative, and she doesn’t have much of an imagination?”   
Nico shrugged, “Hey, I just give the facts.”   
“Well, obviously you need to know more facts about Narnia, and we need to know more about Archenland. Come on!” Lucy led the way out of the castle, Tumnus and Hazel practically herding Nico out after her. The four spent the rest of the day together, learning more about each other than the countries, but at least they were off to a good start.


	3. Listening and Learning

About a week later, Edmund and Calypso, a princess of neighboring Terebinthia, were married in a grand event, the festivities lasted for about a week. Nico was enthralled at first with the partying, but being a more serious guy and something of an introvert, the partying began to wear him down after four straight days of it. He began to wish he had gone with the newly wed couple on their honeymoon, even if to only work as a valet, anything to get away from the excess partying. He was more than grateful when the partying was finally over.  
“Do you Narnians always celebrate something for this long?” Nico asked Lucy the morning after the festivities had ended.   
Lucy shook her head, “Sometimes it’s just for a day, Christmas is the most at twelve days.”  
Nico rolled his eyes and moaned, “You guys like partying way too much.”   
“What do you mean? We only party for more than a week on very special occasions.”   
“Like the King’s wedding?”  
“Well of course, he’s only getting married once, you know.”   
“And what happens if he ends up marrying again?”  
“I highly doubt that, Calypso is very strong, she’s a daughter of Atlas, after all.”   
“But still . . .” began Nico.   
Lucy interrupted him, “But still it may not ever happen, they love each other truly and deeply. Edmund might not marry again if Calypso were to die before they’ve reached thirty years of marriage.”   
Nico eyed her, “Are you sure about that?”  
Lucy crossed her arms, “Yes.”   
“Good, because I don’t ever want to go through that again.”   
Lucy burst out laughing, “You’ve forgotten, Susan and I still have yet to get married!”  
Nico groaned, “Of course, which one of you is next?”   
Lucy shrugged, “Neither of us, really, we haven’t found any guys we particularly like. Maybe they’re both Archenlanders, you never know.”   
Nico glanced at her, “Yeah, maybe. What about the guys in Calormen?”   
Lucy shivered, “What? No, those guys treat women like garbage! And they think we’re barbarians!”   
Nico chuckled, “If we weren’t so much like you, I’d say the same thing!”   
“Hey!” Lucy swatted at him, but he swiftly caught her arm and pulled her close. She gasped at the contact and for one swift moment, they looked into each other’s eyes. They couldn’t explain what was happening, nor what they had seen, but it was beautiful, and though it had only lasted a matter of seconds, it seemed like an eternity. Whatever spell they seemed to be under was broken by a familiar voice.   
“Oh, there you two are! You have got to see this!” called Mr. Tumnus as he waved them over. Lucy paused and glanced at Nico before heading over to where her friend stood, followed not long afterwards by Nico.   
“What is it?” asked Lucy.   
A mischievous glint sparkled in the faun’s eyes, “You’ll see, just follow me!”   
“It had better not be more partying,” muttered Nico.   
“Oh, don’t worry, there’s a lot of work involved, with only a little bit of partying,” grinned Tumnus.  
Nico raised his eyebrow, “What? What exactly is this?”   
The faun’s eyes twinkled even more, “You basically just caught a hint of it. Now come on!” Nico and Lucy glanced at each other questioningly as the faun took off without giving them a chance to ask another question. Sighing, they ran to catch up with the faun, each one trying to figure out what he meant by catching a hint. They followed Tumnus out of the castle and to a lovely little spot in the garden where a picnic lunch was set up, waiting for them.  
“Why, Mr. Tumnus, it’s lovely!” exclaimed Lucy, her eyes wandering over the delicious assortment of goodies set out.   
“That really looks like a lot of work,” muttered Nico.   
Tumnus laughed, “Oh, the working part will come sooner than you think, don’t worry about that. For now, sit back and relax, enjoy the moment, there’s still much to do!”   
Nico rolled his eyes, “And pray, tell me, what is the difference between relaxing and partying?”   
“Relaxing requires peace and quiet, partying requires laughter and music. Which do you prefer?”   
Nico blinked, “Relaxing, I guess.”   
“Ah, then relax, for after both work and fun, you must relax. Come, what would you like to eat?” Nico and Lucy surveyed the assortment before making their order. Once Tumnus had served himself, the three sat down and chatted gaily. When Lucy spoke, Nico couldn’t help noticing the way her hair caught the sunlight, the way her eyes sparkled, the way her face lit up whenever she smiled, especially at him. He caught himself and shook the thoughts out of his head, what was he thinking? Why was he noticing all of this, why was it so important in his mind? He quickly pondered over those questions while Tumnus cleaned up. Could it be? Was it possible? Was he falling in love with her? He glanced at her; why? They couldn’t be more different than, well, night and day! Sure, opposites attract, but this was ridiculous.   
It was Tumnus who snapped him out of his thoughts with a cheerful cry of “Follow me! Still so much to do!” With a groan, Nico reluctantly got up and followed Tumnus and Lucy to the river. Tumnus bade them into the boat before taking the oars and rowed them up the gentle river. Lucy proceeded to pelt him with questions, all of which he answered with a mere grin and a question back at them, getting them into a conversation away from Lucy’s questions, for a little while. Finally, Tumnus moored the boat and the trio disembarked. The faun played on his pipes as he hopped and skipped ahead of them.   
Lucy chuckled, “Mr. Tumnus, really! Where are we . . .?” She paused as they came across a stone staircase and a stone table that was cracked in half. Lucy and Tumnus, his pipes back on his belt, walked towards the stone table slowly, almost reverently. Nico wondered at their actions before he too slowly followed them. “Oh, Mr. Tumnus!”   
“I thought it best that he saw it for real.” Lucy glanced at Nico, and held out her hand.   
Nico glanced at the outstretched hand, “Uh . . .”  
“This is the table where Aslan laid down his life for Edmund,” whispered Lucy, a soft sorrow entering her otherwise cheerful eyes. Nico recalled the story Lucy had told him of the Pevensie’s arrival to Narnia and how they had overthrown Jadis, the White Witch. An inkling of understanding entered his mind, Lucy had been a very young girl when she witnessed the murder, basically, call it what it was, of the most powerful being in all of Narnia, of the whole universe, if what Lucy had said was true. Nico didn’t take her hand, but he did follow her and Tumnus around the table. He glanced at the writing around the table as he pondered the intensity of love that a lion felt for one boy he barely knew. Or did Aslan already know him, knowing beforehand what would happen, being the king of the universe that he was? Nico paused, did Aslan know him, and knowing that the son of Hades would save the young queen, had thus made no move and made sure that Nico would make new friends? Did the Great Lion in fact stage the whole thing to bring about an end to an useless feud? A great wind blew around them, taking them by surprise, on many levels. It was warm, like the breath of a great animal, and the scent of roses and lilies wafted through it. Nico was starkly reminded of a cozy fire by the hearth, warm and inviting. A voice seemed to echo in his head.  
“Fear not, child of Hades, I will never shun you nor forsake you. Go, speak to Peter, go to your people, prepare them for a truce. This has gone on for far too long. Watch for me, I shall come soon. Though you will not always see me, nor will I always grant you what you wish, know that I have and will always stand by your side. You are not alone. You were never alone.”   
“N-Nico?” The voice seemed to snap Nico out of a trance. He glanced at Lucy, a worried look on her face as she held out a handkerchief. That’s when Nico noticed the tears streaming down his face, and he felt as if a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders. He accepted the handkerchief right before he sank to the ground in tears. Lucy and Tumnus cradled him until he stopped, but the three sat like that for some time afterwards, until Tumnus rose.   
“We should head back to Cair Paravel, it’s getting late.” Lucy and Nico nodded before rising to follow him back to the boat. The way back was silent, for the most part. Lucy finally convinced Nico to reveal what he had heard.   
Lucy clasped his hands, “Oh, Nico! You shall never want for friends again. I for one can never forget you, how can I? You made quite the first impression.”   
Nico grinned, “Glad you approve, princess.”   
“I’m not a princess, I’m a queen!” humphed Lucy, placing her hands on her hips. Nico and Tumnus started chuckling.   
“But all joking aside, how will you go about getting them to actually meet without drawing weapons?”  
Nico winced, “That’s the part that worries me.”   
“Well, a nice hot meal and a good night’s sleep might help with that,” commented Tumnus as they neared the port to Cair Paravel.   
“That might help, but,” he paused and glanced at Lucy, “if your majesty wouldn’t mind, I’ll need an audience with your brother.”   
Lucy gasped, “You’ll do it, you’ll be the ambassador?”   
“For now, at least, to get things started.”   
“Oh you wonderful dear!” she exclaimed as she gave him a big hug.  
Tumnus cleared his throat, “Ahem, we’re here.” He jumped out of the boat onto the dock and quickly fastened the rope around a post. He returned to the boat to give Lucy a hand up, but when Nico got on the dock, he couldn’t help but notice that the faun was grinning from ear to ear.


	4. Ambush!

Lucy came through and got an audience for Nico with Peter the following morning after breakfast. Peter suggested a ride through the country to get away from some pesky nuisances and busy-bodies. It wasn’t until they were far away from the castle that Peter explained.  
“Did Lu tell you about Octavian?”   
“Uh, you mean that crazy-looking blond with the stuffed animals?”   
Peter grinned, “Perfect description, though I’d say he doesn’t look crazy, he kinda is.”  
“Um, OK, what about him? Sorry, I haven’t exactly seen him.”   
“That’s alright, and that’s because he doesn’t want to see you. He hates Archenlanders.”   
Nico winced, now he understood, “Oh, that’s why you wanted this ride.”   
Peter nodded as he reigned in his horse near a brook, “Exactly, Octavian doesn’t want me to consider negotiations with the Archenlanders, he’d rather we go to war and kill them all off!” Nico gasped as a thought raced through his mind, could Octavian be the perpetrator? “What is it?” Nico bit his lip, should he tell him?   
“Um, I-I’m shocked to think that there’s still someone who wants this war to continue!” he blurted.  
Peter eyed him, “Wait, do you think that Octavian would be the one who tried to kill Lucy?”   
“Uh . . .”  
“Well I can inform you that it wasn’t, we were in council that night! We were getting some things out of the way before getting home.”   
“B-but he could have had someone else do it!”   
Peter shook his head, “I highly doubt it. Are you sure it wasn’t an Archenlander?”   
“I-I don’t know, it was hard to tell, I was more worried about saving your sister than going after him.”   
Peter relaxed a bit, “I know, and I thank you for that. Perhaps if we work together, we can still find that creep and send him to the dungeons before he can harm anyone else.” Nico sighed and nodded, he had to agree with that, though he had been so sure the perpetrator was Narnian. “How about you show me the place where it happened? Perhaps we may find a clue.”  
Nico instantly brightened, “Of course! But, well, no one’s been there for weeks, any clues could have disappeared.”   
“Not necessarily, the horse could have stomped something into the ground, or a piece of cloth got snagged on a branch. Shall we at least give it a try?”   
“Absolutely.” With Nico leading the way, the two raced off towards the border. Within a couple of hours, they had dismounted and began scouring the ground for clues. After about an hour of searching, they each had found something. Peter had found a button near where Lucy had been tossed into the sea, Nico had found the hoofprints of the horse going into Archenland, and coming right back into Narnia. As he peered closer at the hoofprints of their own horses, he noticed something else, the hoofprints of the perpetrator were deeper, which could mean that its rider was heavier. Octavian was by no means any heavier than Nico was, but his bodyguard on the other hand, who seemed to obey Octavian's word without question, was a totally different matter. Now, if they could just tie the bodyguard to the scene, they had a case. Nico straightened up at Peter’s call as the king walked towards his position. Peter had just handed Nico the button when the two heard the stampede of horses approaching, from both directions.   
“Nico! Where have you been? And what are you doing with the King of Narnia?” blurted the first girl on the scene, Percy Jackson himself right behind her. Nico didn’t get a chance to reply as the worst possible person rushed in.   
“Your majesty, there you are! And what is this? Your sister’s savior has lured you into a trap?” sneered Octavian as soldiers came to a stop behind him.   
“What? What are you talking about?” Nico glanced between Peter and Octavian as if to say, “he’s definitely our guy”. But Peter didn’t get the message as all Tartarus seemed to break loose.   
“Kill the Narnian King!”   
“Kill the Archenlander Captain!”  
“No!” screamed Nico, but he seemed to be tossed to the side. He quickly scrambled up and shouted, “Percy, Peter, you have to stop them!” But his voice was lost in the chaos. The battle didn’t last for very long, thankfully, both sides apparently didn’t want to fight near a cliff, and were kind of showing to the other side that they were getting tired of fighting each other. Whether or not the other side caught the hint is unsure, but Nico certainly did and tried to make them stop fighting, only to get caught in the fray, first protecting Peter from the Archenlanders, then protecting Percy from the Narnians. Back and forth, back and forth he went, trying to convince each person he fought to help him end this stupid feud. It looked like he was seeing progress until a cry went out and chilled him to the bone. He glanced at the owner of the cry, his only sister lay on the ground, an arrow imbedded in her heart. A guttural cry of rage and anguish burst from his mouth, a cry so loud that the whole battle stopped to watch him rush to Bianca.  
“No! Bianca! Don’t go! Bianca!” She opened her eyes and smiled at him, mouthing the words “I love you,” before closing her eyes one final time. Nico’s heart felt like it was being yanked out of his chest as he sensed her spirit leaving for their father’s realm. He cradled her lifeless body and let loose a tormented cry so loud that the earth seemed to shake with it. He didn’t know how long he knelt there, sobbing, but when he glanced up, both armies had retreated. He slowly and reluctantly set about burying her, and when he had finished, cried himself to sleep by her grave. When he finally came to, a mound of golden fur was watching him with sorrow in his eyes.   
“A-Aslan?” sniffed Nico.   
The lion nodded, “It is I, Nico.”   
“W-why couldn’t you save her?”   
“It was her time. Do not fear, you will see her again.”  
“B-but . . .”  
Aslan shook his head, “I’m afraid there is no time for grief, it must be put aside for another time. Right now war is brewing brewing between Archenland and Narnia, and I need your help to stop them.”  
“Why me?”   
“Because this is a job for someone who has great strength, plenty of courage, and knows both lands rather well. I do not say it will be easy, but much good will come from it.” Nico wiped the tears from his eyes and glanced at his sister’s grave. “The time will come when you can fully grieve for your sister, but it must be put aside for now, until peace has been brought to Archenland and Narnia.”   
Nico glanced at the lion, “Alright, tell me what to do.”


	5. He is Not One of Us

Nico rushed to Archenland, and got there just in time to hear cries of war mingled with preparations. He went straight to the big house, where Chiron and the heads of each cabin were having a brief, but loud, meeting.   
“We shall have this war, Chiron, they killed one of my hunters!” exclaimed Thalia Grace.   
“No! You didn’t bury her, so you have no right!” blurted Nico. Everyone turned to glance at the latest edition to the meeting.   
“You should leave Nico,” Chiron stated coolly.   
“That’s right, leave, you little traitor!” blurted Clarisse.   
“I’m no traitor, I was helping King Peter figure out which Narnian wanted Queen Lucy dead and have you blamed for it!”   
“What?’ murmured everyone, glancing at him in surprise.   
Nico nodded, “It’s true, some Narnian wants this feud to continue, but no one else seems to want this to happen, even you! Don’t you want this all to end?” Everyone glanced at each other a bit nervously. “Well, don’t you?”  
“I guess,” came Percy’s slow reply.   
“Yes,” blurted Will as he crossed his arms.  
“Uh, duh,” came Leo’s reply. Everyone else answered in the affirmative.   
“Alright, now what? Are you going to tell the Narnians we’re ready to be overrun?” asked Thalia.  
“What? No! I’m going to find that Narnian traitor and end this stupid feud!”  
“Oh yeah, what’s in it for you?”   
“For no one else to have to go through what I just did!”   
Thalia peered at him, “Are you sure that’s all?”   
“What? I just lost my sister, one of your archers, and that’s all you can think of asking?”   
“Then why were you gone for so long? Bianca began to get a little worried, that’s why she was at the border yesterday, looking for you!”  
“What? Sh-she was?”  
Thalia nodded, “So, I’m going to ask again, Nico, why were you in Narnia for so long? What do they have over there that’s better than over here?”   
“Friends, I made some friends I want to keep.”   
Thalia’s blue eyes seemed to flash with lightning, “Then go back to your friends and cherish them for as long as you can for we will put an end to this feud, our way. Chiron, we march at dawn!”   
“No! We can put an end to this without any bloodshed! Please, just, listen to me!”   
“I thought I told you to leave! Go, go travel in the shadows like you always do! Go spend time with your new-found friends! If they will even accept you now,” sneered Thalia. Nico’s eyes widened and rushed into the nearest shadow. He came out at Cair Paravel, the castle halls eerily quiet.   
“L-Lucy! Mr. Tumnus! Lucy! Somebody, anybody, hello!”  
“Nico!” Lucy’s scream just about pierced his heart.   
“No, Aslan, please, not her too,” he whispered as he took off for the voice, knowing right then and there that he had been right all along. His heart just about stopped when he found them, Octavian holding a knife to Lucy’s throat.   
“Ah, so the celebrated hero returns, but which side are you really on?”   
“I could ask you the same. Let her go, Octavian,” Nico growled, his fingers itching to snatch his sword and beat that idiot to a pulp.   
“Nah-ah, not until you reveal your secret.”  
What secret?”  
“Oh, don’t start playing games with me, son of Hades, I want to know the details of the Archenlander armies, where they’ll be, their strategies, everything.”  
“What? I’m not going to give you information of that sort, only King Peter gets that!”  
“Not even to save your favorite queen’s life?” asked Octavian as the knife drew closer to Lucy’s throat.   
Nico growled as his fists balled up, “And if you hurt her, I will personally see to it myself that you make it to Tartarus!” Voices and footsteps startled them, alerting them to a handful of soldiers approaching. Nico quickly turned and shouted, “Help!” Lucy gave out a loud gasp right as he did so. Nico turned, and caught her in his arms, only to have to push her to the side as Octavian lunged. Nico caught the hand with the blade just inches from his face before the two struggled for control of the knife. Octavian’s ferocity knocked Nico to the ground, the knife being pressed closer to his neck.   
“No!” Lucy jumped in, grabbing Octavian’s arms and helped to get him off of Nico, the knife scattering to the floor. The seer turned on his queen and threw her up against the wall. Lucy let out a gasp before slumping to the floor, unconscious. With a cry of rage, Nico jumped on Octavian’s back and wrapped his arms around the blond’s neck. Octavian tried to ram him up against the wall, but Nico didn’t come off until three soldiers pried him off.   
“Frank, take her majesty to the infirmary, immediately!”   
“Yes sir!” Frank didn’t have to be told twice, he didn’t have to be told even once as he was already picking up Lucy and taking her to the infirmary.   
“Oh, Jason, I’ve never been more glad to see you in my life!”  
“Obviously,” muttered Jason as he glanced at Nico standing between two soldiers, a fire blazing in his dark eyes.   
“That monster was trying to kill us!” whined Octavian.   
“What? You tried to kill Lucy and me! And for what, to keep this stupid war going between Archenland and Narnia?” roared Nico.   
“Enough!” came Jason’s stern command. He walked over and picked up the knife. “You’re both coming with us to King Peter, we’ll settle this once and for all.” Pushing Octavian to the front, Jason marched the group straight to the king. It didn’t take long for two stories to emerge, Nico’s rage rising with every lie that Octavian muttered, especially when he answered in the negative to Peter’s point-blank question about lying to him. It took everything he had to keep himself under control, though his body still trembled with rage. Peter took Jason aside to deliberate, leaving Nico standing between two soldiers and Octavian lounging in a chair. Nico caught Octavian’s eyes watching the king’s chair hungrily, and a notion of what Octavian was really after began to dawn in Nico’s mind. But before he could ponder any further on this new information, Peter and Jason returned from their deliberation. Nico gulped they came back rather quickly, which would mean it didn’t look good for him. He knew it for sure the instant Peter opened his mouth.   
“Answer me one more thing, Nico, is it true that Archenland plans to march on Narnia?” Nico blinked, he didn’t expect that. “Nico?”   
“Uh, yes, I’m sorry your majesty, I tried to convince them to consider peace, but, the Hunters of Artemis in particular are out for blood. One of their archers, my own sister, was killed in the last encounter between Narnians and Archenlanders.”   
“Oh boo-hoo . . .”  
“Octavian!” The seer slumped in his chair to avoid the anger of not only his king, but the burning eyes of the captain too. Peter turned back to Nico, “When will they march?”  
“They’ll set out tomorrow morning, they might be here around lunch.” Peter sighed, his face making him look years older than twenty-three.   
“Your majesty, what should we do?”   
“Gather the troops, prepare for war. We’ll meet them at the border tomorrow.”  
“Your majesty, are you sure it’s a good idea to let that Archenlander know of our plans?” Octavian turned on the teen, “Get out, Archenlander, you’re not welcome here. Get out!”   
“Octavian, go find out how the battle should be planned.”  
Octavian turned to Peter and, with a grin Nico knew had to have been fake, bowed, “As you wish, your majesty.” He promptly left the room.   
“Nico, I am going to have to ask you to leave.”  
“What? Why?”  
“Just leave! Jason, make sure he has left Narnia by night!”   
Jason rose promptly and saluted his king, “Yes sir.” Nico could only stare at Peter’s back while the guards snickered.  
“Guess Octavian was right after all.”   
“You two, go check on the queen and report back to the High King!” ordered Jason.   
“Yes sir!” they replied, and quickly set off to obey the order, clearly happy to be rid of someone they considered a burden.   
Jason sighed, “Come on Nico, let’s go.” He gently led the dumbfounded teen out of the room, past jeering faces and words, and straight to the stables. He quickly saddled a horse and got Nico situated on him before the teen spoke.   
“W-why is this happening to me?”   
“Only Aslan knows, maybe there’s still a way you can stop this war.”  
“B-but how? I did everything Aslan told me too.”   
Jason glanced at him in shock, “You saw Aslan?” Nico nodded. “Then this will work! I don’t know what he has in mind, but everything he says will happen does happen. Then this will finally be all over!”  
Nico smiled sadly, “I hope so.”  
“Captain! His majesty wishes to see you at once!”   
“Thank you major, I shall be there in a minute!” The major gave a quick nod before going back the way he came. Jason turned back to Nico, “Go, stay safe, and don’t give up hope.” He gave the horse a good swat on the bottom, causing the horse to tear off for the trees. Nico finally got the creature to calm down and come to a stop so he could look back at the castle. In a window stood the High King, his wife Reyna joining him to offer support. But in a couple of windows down, peering out at Nico, it seemed, was an image that would haunt him for the rest of the night. Octavian’s face seemed mingled with victory and insanity, a cruel, malicious smile smeared on his face. Nico shivered at the sight of it, spurring his steed onward, the face never leaving his mind. Despite all of the taunts, all of the blows, nothing frightened Nico so much as that face. It was nothing more than the face of pure evil.


	6. Midnight Meeting

Nico rode quickly to the border of Archenland and Narnia. What could he do? He had practically been banished from both countries. How was this any of Aslan’s plan? He was grateful for Jason’s kind words of hope, but, nothing he did seemed to work. As he took a few breaths to calm down his racing heart and boiling blood, he did have one thing to be thankful for, Lucy was still alive. But, what did Octavian mean with that tone of voice by calling her Nico’s favorite queen? It wasn’t like he knew Queen Susan that well. But that tone of voice . . . did Octavian think Nico was falling in love with Queen Lucy? Nico blinked. Wait, did Tumnus think that too? Nico shook his head, that wasn’t possible! That, that just couldn’t be! Nico only ever really noticed Percy Jackson. He grunted as he kicked a rock. But Percy only had eyes for Annabeth. And seeing as how everyone else besides his own sister just about avoided him like the plague, well, there wasn’t exactly much of an opportunity to find a romantic interest, much less any friends. Yet, everyone in Narnia just about welcomed him with open arms. This banishment was through no fault of his own, but most importantly, it had nothing to do with him being a son of Hades. Nothing like the unspoken banishment he received from Archenland. Nico squeezed his eyes shut as he ran his hands through his dark locks, that wasn’t the important thing at the moment. What was more important was getting this stupid feud to stop.   
“Aslan,” he whispered into the night sky as he slid down into a sitting position in front of a tree. “How do you expect me to stop this when no one will listen to me? When no one . . . when no one will . . . will notice me?” A soft gasp escaped his lips along with a sob. “Please Aslan, help me, I . . . I feel so alone . . . so helpless. Help me, please Aslan! Tell me what to do! What should I do?” A tear rolled down his cheek. “What should I do?”   
“Oh, Nico!’ exclaimed a voice. Nico quickly wiped his eyes and stood up, just in time for a warm figure to wrap him in a hug. He stood as still and as tense as a statue.   
“Q-queen Lucy!” he blurted when he realized who had come to comfort him. He blinked, no, he needed to stop thinking about himself. Yes, he was lonely, no, had been lonely. How could he forget her kindness? The kindness of all of the Narnians? He paused, everyone, that is, except for Octavian.   
Lucy glanced up at him. “I’m so sorry, Nico,” she said. “So, so sorry, about everything.”   
“It’s not your fault,” Nico found himself whispering in reply as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. “It’s not anyone’s fault, except for Octavian.”   
Lucy nodded grimly. “That’s why I’m here, he’s been busy getting everyone roused for war. I’ve tried to talk Peter out of it, but he seems set on it,” stated Lucy before she buried her face in her hands and let out a sob. “Why, why won’t he listen to me? He’s listened to me before! Why won’t he now?”   
Nico let out a sigh as he pulled her close. “Maybe we can still convince them. I know where they might meet in battle.”   
Lucy sniffed before replying with, “Alright, but, can we stay here for a little bit? It’s so . . . so peaceful here.” Nico glanced down at the golden brown head in surprise.   
“W-why?” asked Nico.   
“Because, with all this quiet, I almost feel like I can think,” muttered Lucy as she buried her face into his shirt. Nico’s mouth dropped before opening and closing like a fish. Was that the reason why Aslan sent him out here? To think? Odd way of doing it, but it was working. His mind was running faster than a horse. Almost faster than shadow travel, but he was thinking.   
“The duel!” he blurted, startling Lucy as he broke the silence.   
Lucy blinked at him questioningly. “I, I beg your pardon?”   
“An old Archenland tradition! Now that, now that . . .” Nico gulped, he wasn’t ready to say her name yet. Or was he? “Now that . . . Bianca is dead,” he began to tear up and choke a little at saying her name, but Lucy was already rubbing his back, making him feel a little bit better. “Um, the tradition holds that the commanding officer of both armies duel first before breaking out into full battle, that is, if the opposing army is itching to fight.”   
“But, how is that supposed to help us?” asked Lucy.   
Nico glanced at her, a full grin finally appearing on his face. “It will get Peter and Percy apart from the rest of the army, for one. We can stop them from fighting, at least. Two of them, two of us. And maybe, just maybe, we can convince everyone of the absurdity of this whole thing.”   
Lucy’s eyes widened when she caught on to what he was suggesting. “Why, Nico, it’s brilliant!” she blurted giving him a peck on the cheek. “This just might work after all!”   
“Um, yeah, yeah, I’m glad you think so.”   
“Well of course I think so, I wouldn’t have known about that tradition!” blurted Lucy.   
Nico chuckled. “You have a point there.”   
“So now what?” asked Lucy.   
Nico glanced around at the quiet forest. “Well, I guess sleep.”   
“What about food? Have you had anything yet?”   
“Um, no,” began Nico as he watched Lucy reached into her bag and bring out a simple meal of breads and cheeses. She then pulled out a blanket. “How did you fit all of that in there?” blurted Nico with astonishment.   
Lucy giggled. “A faun secret. Mr. Tumnus still won’t tell me.”   
“Uh-huh, right. Or you’re just not going to tell me.”   
Lucy laughed. “Well, there’s that too.” Nico chuckled as he helped her lay out the blanket and the food. They ate quietly for the most part, but when they did speak, it was of anything other than the impending battle, despite the fact that they both knew it was forefront in each other’s minds.   
After cleaning up and putting away everything, the two tried to get comfortable on the ground, using the blanket as a makeshift sheet and their robes to cover them from the chilly night air. Finally, they were both sound asleep, despite worrying that they would wake up in time. But they needn’t have worried as a warm breath enveloped them, comforting them and sending them off into a dreamless sleep.


	7. To Stop a War

Nico’s eyes popped open and he quickly sat up. The sun was rising, which meant that two armies were marching off to meet in battle. He turned to the figure still asleep at his side.   
“Lucy, Lucy, wake up! It’s morning. It’s happening! We have to go now!” Lucy gasped as she woke with a start and glanced at the sky.   
“Oh no! Do you think you could get us close with your shadow-travel?”   
“Absolutely, I just don’t know how close. I think I know where the Archenland army will be, but I’m not sure where they’ll meet the Narnian army,” he stated as he helped her rise.   
“Then let’s get going.” He nodded as he glanced around for the nearest shadow.   
“Follow me.” He led her to the nearest tree. He wrapped his arm around her waist when she got close. “Hold on tight.” She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. “OK, here we go.” He focused on the shadows, commanding them to take them where they needed to go, hoping that they would get there in time. The shadows wrapped around them almost like a blanket, unraveling as they came back out.   
“Are we close?” asked Lucy, glancing around. Nico glanced around nervously, had they come out too soon? A noise beyond the trees, just out of eyesight, caught their attention.   
“Quick!” The two tore off through the trees, each praying to Aslan that they would get there in time. As they neared the location of the noise, words became discernible, and they realized with a sickening feeling that they were close, and running out of time. They burst through the trees and, much to their surprise and relief, the armies weren’t fighting. The two pushed their way through the crowd, and found that the armies were cheering on their leaders, High King Peter and Captain Percy Jackson, as they set about a duel. All of a sudden, the two rushed each other, and everyone gasped as blades met.   
“Lucy!”  
“Peter, please, don’t!”   
“Percy, please consider what you’re doing!”  
“Nico, get out of the way,” growled Percy.   
“No, this has to end, right now! There’s no reason for us to fight!” Thalia pushed her way to stand next to Percy and leveled her sword at Nico.   
“What do you mean there’s no reason for us to fight? Have you forgotten your sister’s sacrifice? I certainly haven’t.”   
Nico grimaced, “No, I didn’t forget, how could I? I alone buried her, and I alone get the right to say what happens to those who killed her.” A faun cleared his throat as he approached Nico.   
“That, that would be me. I’m sorry, I-I didn’t know she was your sister.”  
Nico placed a hand on his shoulder, “I know, that’s why I choose to forgive you.”  
“What? Forgive him? How can you? He killed your sister, my best friend!” shrieked Thalia.   
“Thalia!” hissed Percy.  
“What? Did you just say, Thalia?” Everyone turned to the owner of the voice. Jason took off his helmet as he approached the group in the middle. “As in, Thalia Grace?” Thalia peered at him, then her eyes widened in recognition.   
“By the gods, Jason? Is that really you? I thought you were dead! Mom said you were gone!” she exclaimed as she rushed to hug him.  
“And he would have been if I hadn’t stopped you,” Nico muttered. Thalia’s head snapped to look at him, before slowly glancing at the ground, realizing how right he was.   
Lucy tapped him on the shoulder as her eyes glanced around, “Nico, look.” He did, it looked like the fight had gone out of everyone, except for one. But now that he had two armies to back him up, at least, he hoped they would back him up, one madman should be easy to handle. Octavian’s face was distorted with rage, the lines deepening with each step Nico took towards him. Nico figured that, if he could, Octavian would change into a monster right then and there.  
“You!”  
“Octavian?”  
“What’s the matter, Octavian, can’t stand losing?” quipped Nico. When he didn’t answer, Nico decided to continue for him, “Of course you can’t, that’s why you hate Peter. You wanted to be the head praetor of Narnia, but then Aslan came in with the Pevensies, and made them kings and queens. You just couldn’t stand that, now, could you? In general you don’t have any problems with regular humans, but to have regular humans elevated to a higher status than a well-respected demigod with high goals? Now that was just plain unthinkable. I mean, what was the king of the gods thinking when he pushed you aside for some nobodies? Why did he need them when you were ready this whole time?”   
Octavian laughed cruelly, “You figured it all out, huh? You’re smart, I’ll give you that, but you forgot something. I know what’s best for Narnia, better than anyone! Especially better than some English brats!” Reyna charged forward, but Peter stopped his wife.  
Peter shook his head, “No, honey, he shall get a fair trial. Jason, arrest him. We have a peace treaty to handle first.” Octavian snarled, and charged.  
“Peter!” screamed Susan. Nico reacted and rammed into Octavian, the two sliding towards the cliff.  
“Nico!” Lucy ran after them and lunged to grab Nico’s hand, catching him before he fell any further. “Someone, help!” Jason and a few others rushed forward to help pull Nico up, each person glancing below him. Nico didn’t even have to look, he knew, he had sensed it, Octavian was dead.


	8. The Lion's Plan

“Are you ready?” Nico nodded, his fingers instinctively pulling on his collar. “Oh stop that! You look fine!”  
”Looking fine and feeling fine are two totally different things, obviously, Why can’t they make fancy clothing comfortable?”   
Lucy scoffed, “Oh come now, don’t you know how much more time and energy that is? Making fancy clothing comfortable isn’t easy, you know.”   
“Now don’t you start taking sarcastic lessons from Edmund.”  
“Why not? He is my brother, and actually, I’ve already been taking them,” she winked at him. Nico groaned and rolled his eyes. “Oh come on!” She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the doorway. She led him to the end of the room, where the rest of the family had gathered with the Archenlanders.   
“Ah, now that everyone has gathered, let’s begin,” stated Chiron.   
Peter stood up, “Well, I think our first order of business should be to nominate an ambassador.”  
“An ambassador?” queried Nico.   
Peter nodded, “Yes, just one person going back and forth between Archenland and Narnia, a referee, if you will, to help keep us both in line. I know this will be a hard job, at first at least, but if we keep our sides of the deal, things should go smoothly. Though, I do suggest that the ambassador have a selection of people from both countries whom he or she can trust to help whenever needed.”  
Chiron bowed his head, “A very good idea, your majesty. Have you made your nomination for ambassador?”  
“We have, we nominate Jason Grace for ambassador.” The captain’s face was flushed as he rose and bowed to the applause. Nico smiled, he’d vote for Jason any day.   
“An excellent selection, your majesty, we might even change our nomination, but before we do, let me announce our nomination. We nominate Nico di Angelo for ambassador.” Lucy squealed with delight as Nico slowly rose to the applause.   
Peter laughed, “And you’ve picked well!”   
“Thank you, your majesty, but, may I be so bold as to ask why you did not nominate him yourself?”   
Peter smiled at Nico, “For several reasons, actually, but the biggest one by far is his personality. My apologies, Master Chiron, but we’ve come to know Nico in the few days he’s been here with us and he does not seem like a people person, if you catch my drift. Yes, he does get along with those he comes to know, but they are only a few. We have found out that he is not particularly fond of parties and large crowds, Jason is more comfortable in those settings. Also, Nico can shadow-travel, a perfect solution in times of need. I would suggest, though, that Nico be the first person Jason would go to if he needs help keeping the peace.”   
Chiron nodded, “A wise decision based on your findings. My apologies for not knowing Nico’s strong points.”   
“I shouldn’t be the one you apologise to,” remarked Peter, glancing at Nico.   
“You are right, but then we have agreed, Jason as ambassador and Nico, say, as back-up?”   
“Perfect, we are agreed.” Peter shook hands with Chiron.   
“Good, very good. Well done, all of you.” Everyone gasped and rose respectively as the lion entered the room.   
“Aslan!” Lucy exclaimed. Nico could hear in her voice the same joy that sprung in his heart.   
“Hello, my child. Hello, to all of you. I have come to make this peace treaty final. Jason Grace, come forward.” Jason walked towards the lion a bit shakily, to be in his presence was a great honor in and of itself. “Kneel.” Jason knelt on one knee. Aslan placed his paw on each of the man’s shoulders before breathing upon him. “Rise, Sir Jason Dovewing, Ambassador and Peace Keeper of Narnia and Archenland.” Jason rose shakily with his face all flustered, but he smiled from the heart as the others applauded his rise in rank. “Nico di Angelo, come forward.” Nico didn’t know how he managed it, but he found himself standing in front of the lion, his muscles tense, his face like a stone. “You have suffered much, child, in doing my will, now you shall be rewarded greatly. Already you have found another sister, and you have made many friends among the Narnians, including the royal family. Now I promise you a prosperous future with a loving wife, the laughter of children and grandchildren to echo in your home, and a long life to witness it all, but especially to witness the fruits of your labor and sacrifice. You have done well, Nico di Angelo, you have my blessing.” He breathed upon the still, almost stone-like, teen.  
“Th-thank you, Aslan,” muttered Nico. The lion nodded, and Nico walked back to his chair as if in a daze, but when he turned to glance at the lion again, he found to his amazement that Aslan was nowhere to be found. In fact, if it hadn’t been for Jason’s new brooch of blue and red lions, Nico’s new brooch of a gold lion and a red rose on black background, and the scent of roses and lilies still in the air, they would have all thought it had been a dream. When they finally stirred from the experience, they proceeded with the rest of the peace treaty with fervor and as quickly as possible. The Archenlanders couldn’t wait to reveal to their people that the great lion Aslan had visited them and blessed the treaty. When they left the table later that night, tournaments and contests had been planned to commemorate the event, and later anniversaries.   
The next morning, the tournaments began, but Nico, Lucy, and Tumnus had left the castle right as the sun was rising over the sea. They drifted for the most part up the river, rowing lazily almost, letting Nico enjoy the scenery as they went. They moored the boat when their stomachs began to growl, and set out to find a good picnic spot. Nico found a spot, not far from where the stone table sat. As they ate in its shadow, they found that they could only eat in silence as their thoughts turned to Aslan. After they had cleaned up, Nico stretched out on a patch of grass underneath a tree.   
“You’re not going to sleep, are you?” asked Lucy.   
Nico cracked open an eye, “Why not? I feel like I can actually relax after everything that’s happened in the past few weeks.” As if to prove his point, he yawned.   
Lucy laughed as she sat next to him, “Of course you would, but then again, you deserve it.” She moved a lock of hair off his forehead before bending over to kiss his head. “Are you sure you’ve had enough time to grieve for your sister?”   
Nico nodded as he laid his head in her lap, “Yes, I did. I mean, I still miss her and want so much to see her again, but, I won’t get to see her again until the afterlife.”   
“But aren’t you the son of Hades, can’t you communicate with ghosts?”   
“Ghosts are human souls who still wander the earth, so, yes, I can communicate with them. But for those who do not wander the earth, I’d have go through this whole ritual, and even then that’s not very effective as you would have no idea who you might get. That part is very dangerous because you could get some nasty characters, and you might not know it until it’s too late.”   
“Wow, that’s kinda creepy.”  
“Yeah, it is, and not recommended by anyone, even Hades himself.”   
“So, basically, you’d have to die before you can see her again for sure.”   
“Right, but there’s so much to live for right now that I don’t want to go, not yet.”   
Lucy smiled as she fingered his dark curls, “I’m glad you’re fine with waiting to see your sister again. I don’t know how I’d do it if any of my siblings were to die.” She paused, “I’m happy none of my siblings died, but I wish you didn’t have to lose yours.”  
He glanced at her, “Thanks Lu, that meant a lot.”  
“Alright, enough of such gloomy thoughts. Come, think of happier things!” exclaimed Tumnus. He pulled out his flute and began to play a sweet, soft tune. It wasn’t long before the two were sound asleep, Lucy’s head up against a tree with Nico’s head still nestled in her lap. The faun noticed them sleeping peacefully and hoped their dreams were filled with happy thoughts and bright hopes. He stopped playing after a few minutes and sat back against the tree, smiling. “Thank you Aslan, for making sure everything turned out just right.” He glanced at the two peacefully sleeping teens, “And for getting those two knuckle-brains together. I know I can trust him to take care of my little princess.” Tumnus smiled wider at the teens before he too closed his eyes. Things were certainly looking good.


End file.
